A Shoulder to Lean On
by PandoraSilk
Summary: What would Sirius have said to Harry before his hearing at the Ministry. What could Sirius say that would comfort his Godson.


This story is in response to a challenge by the members of SiriuslySirius Yahoo Group.

This is a scene that I would have loved to see between Harry and Sirius before Harry went to the Ministry for his hearing in OOTP.

Betaed by the brilliant ObsidianEmbrace.

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

-------------

Harry rubbed his sweaty palms on the rough fabric of his jeans, and tried to gulp down the panic that threatened to rise like bile. He stared at himself in the broken mirror; feeling as though a stranger was staring back. Dark shadows smudged the pale skin underneath his eyes, and his normally vibrant green eyes looked dull and weary.

Harry wrapped his arms around his frail frame, as though if he squeezed tightly enough, he could still the squirming inside his stomach. Harry closed his eyes tightly for a moment, and he could hear his thumping heart beating wildly against his ribcage.

His eyes fluttered open, when he felt a gentle pressure on his shoulders, and he saw warm blue eyes crinkled in concern, staring back at him in the mirror.

"How you doing kiddo?" Sirius' soft voice echoed through the sparsely furnished room.

"Fine," Harry said bravely.

Sirius turned Harry around to face him. He leant forward slightly and with the tip of his callused thumb, lifted Harry's chin up gently so that they were eye to eye.

"It's going to be okay," Sirius said firmly.

"How do you know that?" Harry said in a strangled voice, "_What if_...what if I get expelled, what if-"

"That's enough Harry," he said sternly, clasping both shoulders firmly. "You are not going to get expelled."

"But what if I do?" Harry said stubbornly. "What if they break my wand in half, what if I have to leave Hogwarts? I-" Harry's voice broke, when he felt as though he were breathing through a straw.

"Do you trust me Harry?"

Harry could only nod.

As Sirius pulled him gently against his chest, and wrapped his arms around him, some of the cold dread that had filled his veins like ice-water, now melted away, and the sound of Sirius' steady heartbeat thumped against ear, soothing away his rising panic.

After a few minutes, Sirius pulled Harry gently away from his chest, and looked down fondly at him.

"Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard Harry, and he's not going to let you get expelled without a fight. And Hermione is right; underage wizards are allowed to use magic to defend themselves, and you were clearly defending yourself and your cousin."

"But you know how Fudge can be Sirius; he'll twist everything around, and-"

Sirius scowled. "Fudge is a bumbling idiot, but Dumbledore is not. I'm sure that he has a few tricks up his sleeves, and of course Mrs. Figg witnessed the whole thing. You need to have faith that everything will turn out fine."

A shadow crossed his face. "I know that I haven't been able to be there for you Harry," he said, choking with emotion.

Harry looked up at Sirius, and his heart twisted. It wasn't fair that Sirius had to be holed up in this hell hole; this was not how it was all supposed to turn out. Sirius was innocent; he shouldn't have to live like a prisoner, while Pettigrew was free. Harry clenched his fists in frustration.

"But you have been Sirius," Harry said softly. He placed his hand over his heart. "In every way that matters--in _here_."

Sirius eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"One day Harry..." He waved his hand, "One day...when this is all over. We're going to be a family...a _real_ family."

Harry's heart lifted, as he looked into the warm blue eyes of the man that had kept him sane through all this madness; if it weren't for Sirius, Harry thought he'd have gone mad by now.

A knock at the door, startled them both out of their reverie. The door opened a crack to reveal Arthur's pale face.

"It's time Harry."

Panic gurgled in Harry's throat again, until he felt the pressure of Sirius' hand squeezing his.

"Remember what I said Harry," he said in a firm voice. "Stay strong, keep your chin up, and remember that no matter what happens, you have all of us...you have _me_."

"I know," Harry whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And you'll never have to find out," Sirius said gruffly. "Now, you just go in there, tell the truth, and remember that even though I can't be there by your side-" he broke off, frustration welling up inside him; it should be _him _by Harry's side, not Arthur. Sirius once again felt strangled by the constraints placed upon him. He wanted so much to be there for Harry, to give him everything that James and Lily would have given their son. He knew that although Harry put on a brave front, and tried to be strong, he was just a kid still, and it frustrated the hell out of Sirius that he couldn't be the adult that Harry needed.

Sirius pushed away the small stab of jealousy that wormed into his thoughts, that Arthur would be the one that would be at Harry's side today; he was Harry's godfather. He was the one that Harry should be able to lean on, but Sirius knew that it was about Harry today, and looking down into those beautiful emerald eyes, that reminded him so much of Lily, and the messy black hair that was James' trademark, a fierce protectiveness took hold of him, and he swore that no one would ever hurt Harry again, and if he couldn't be there in person to protect his godson, he had to place his trust in Arthur and Albus that they would do it in his stead--and he _did_ trust Arthur and Albus; he knew that they loved Harry as much as he did.

Sirius straightened his shoulders, and forced himself to exude an air of confidence. Harry did not need him falling apart right now.

"It's going to turn out fine," he repeated in a firm voice.

Harry nodded and started to walk away, but whipped around suddenly and threw himself onto Sirius' broad chest; the wind swooshed out of his lungs. Sirius smiled down crookedly at his godson, and stroked his fingers through his messy hair; _just like James'_ , he thought fondly.

Harry pulled away suddenly and bowed his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he said awkwardly.

Sirius pulled Harry back into a warm embrace. Then pulled him away with a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Now, enough of this nonsense. I expect you back here for your celebration dinner. Is that clear?" he said in mock sternness.

Harry lifted his hand in a salute. "Yes sir." he said with a wide grin.

Harry stopped just before he reached the door, and looked back. "Are you cooking?" he asked slyly.

Sirius' eyes crinkled with laughter. "Hell no! I said _celebration_ supper, not _last_ supper.


End file.
